


The Adventures of Junglebook Oppar and His Trusty Dragon Jiminie Cricket

by susgaynotsus



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, ATEEZ, Mamamoo, NCT, bts
Genre: Although, F/F, F/M, Like, Look forward to it, M/M, So here we are, but the chapter will b looong, dragons n shit, i was scared for my life, it won’t b angsty, it'll only b like three to five chapters, its gonna b fun, just fluff and smut, k bye, oh well, oops i did it again, she bullied me into making it, so I guess it wasn’t on a whim??, this is another story for minniejiminie, this one is fantasy, this was a gift, we like that, welcome part four of stories I wrote on a whim, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: Contrary to the title, this tale will not be about a hero and his lapdog (well dragon, in this instance).Rather, a stubborn prince and the cute guy who lives in a chamber filled with gold right next to him.So, as we embark on this tale of woe (not really) and moe (we’ll get to that later), get comfortable, grab a cold drink, and pay attention.This is gonna be a rocky ride.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi/Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Junglebook Oppar and His Trusty Dragon Jiminie Cricket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonflirts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonflirts/gifts).



When Jungkook woke up that fine Monday morning, he did not expect to be standing in front of a living, breathing, dragon.

Alas, here he is.

Jungkook marvels in disbelief at the beautiful sleek black dragon asleep on top of the most massive pile of gold he has ever seen in his life (which says a lot, seeing as he is the prince of Busan). 

Sighing, Jungkook realizes that he has three options.

  1. Walk back out of the room and pretend he didn’t see anything for the rest of his life.
  2. Ask his father why the hell there is a dragon in the castle.
  3. Wake up the dragon and ask himself.



He immediately rules out number one. He’s nosy as shit and wouldn’t be able to go two minutes without coming back.

Then two, his father is as much of a bullshitter as he is. He’d probably just try to convince him that he saw things and try to distract him.

That leaves him with number three, which he seriously doubts is a good idea.

All the scenarios of what could happen run through his mind. All the way from getting eaten to becoming friends with it.

After deliberating long and hard on the matter (re: thinking about it for like thirty seconds because he has the attention span of a toddler), Jungkook decides that it’s a good idea and proceeds to try and rouse the mystical beast.

“Excuse me,” he says, tentatively while poking it’s neck, “please wake up. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions, so, if you could wake up, that would be nice.”

It takes a couple of minutes of relentless poking and pointless blabber before he can get the thing to crack its eye, but, boy oh boy, does it scare the absolute shit out of him when it does.

See, Jungkook has always considered himself to be a calculating person (whether that is the case or not is up for debate-but  _ he  _ believed it to be true), but, despite his careful consideration of the matter (he’s lying), he did not expect it to be so big and is, ultimately, caught off guard.

He lets out a very manly (re: high pitched) scream and falls backwards off the tall pile of coins and jewelry-that took him 30 minutes to climb- and starts to tumble to the ground.

Jungkook sighs, thinking that this is how he’ll meet his end. His tombstone will read: 

_ Here lies the crowned prince of Busan. He died from his own stupidity and being nosy. May he forever Rest In Peace. _

After falling to his death for 15 seconds straight, Jungkook frowns. The pile of gold wasn’t  _ that  _ high, so he cracks his eye open to see what’s happening.

Which he regrets almost immediately after coming face to face with the, now fully awake, dragon.

The phrase: it scared the ever-loving shit out of him, would not be enough to describe the absolute terror he felt at that moment. 

Jungkook lets out the most strangled, fear filled noise to ever grace the earth and just about passes out. 

The beautiful dragon stares at him in what seems to be concern, before moving the hand with Jungkook in it closer to its face. 

It inspects Jungkook a bit more, then gently lays him on the ground. Jungkook watches in disbelief as the dragon gets smaller and smaller before shifting into the most beautiful human he has ever seen.

Shiny black hair, the smoothest looking skin he’s ever seen, purple eyes, plump lips, a cute button nose, and full eyebrows. Jungkook literally couldn’t look at him long enough. His eyes trailed down from the males face to his smooth chest and his sculpted stomach to his legs and-

Jungkook's eyes widen at the sight of the males monster dick that looks heavier than his body itself. 

If Jungkook had never blushed before, that changed today.

Now, our dear prince was not innocent by any means, some would even call him promiscuous, but never in his life had he seen a dick this big. He honestly felt bad for the guy, he couldn’t imagine having to walk around with something that heavy all day.

Jungkook continues to stare at the man’s junk until he hears him clear his throat. 

The prince’s eyes snap up to the smirking males face and raises his eyebrows in question.

“Like what you see?” 

“Yes I do.” Jungkook replying immediately, making the man chuckle at his shamelessness.

Jungkook stands up and walks to the male reaching out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Jeon Jungkook.”

The man stares at Jungkook’s hand in suspicion for a few seconds before shaking his hand in a firm grip, “Jimin. Park Jimin. You must be the infamous prince, huh.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He chuckles and rubs his neck, sheepish. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here.”

Jimin raises his eyebrow at him and Jungkook recoils.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you , I know that came out rude! I swear I didn’t mean it like that!”

Jimin chuckles at the prince’s barrel of apologies and chooses to put him out of his misery, “It’s okay, I’m not offended. This is actually my castle.”

Jungkook gets very quiet very quickly. “You-you’re-what do you mean?”

“I mean that this was my castle long before your family got here. I built it myself, actually. Took me for-fucking-ever. Then your bullshitten ass great grandfather came and tried to behead me. After I killed all his bitchass knights or whatever, he apologizes and asks me if his family can live here. I said yes as long as your family didn’t bother me.”

Jungkook nods slowly, “Yeah, I believe that. How old are you?”

“Um-lets see- I remember that war-and the other one- uhh like 6,000? Pretty sure I’ll be 6,000 in October.”

Jungkook doesn’t say anything and lets this all soak in.

He is standing in front of an unbelievably attractive, 6,000 years old dragon man, in said man’s castle. 

“Well, uh sorry for bothering you. I won’t come back I guess.”

Jungkook turns around, dejected and begins to walk away but stops when he feels Jimin grab his arm.

“Don’t go. It’s been a long time since I’ve had company, and you seem fun.”

Jungkook smiles and turns back around, “Okay.”

Jimin beams back at him and the prince swears that he has seen Jesus.

“So tell me about yourself.”

“Well, my name is Jungkook, as you already know, but all my best friends call me Kookie-“

“Kookie...that’s cute. Almost as cute as you.”

Jungkook blushes furiously at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Keep going.”

“Right, well, I have 4 friends. Their names are Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, and Kim Seokjin. Seokjin and Namjoon are married. I bet you could tell them apart very easily. Seokjin-hyung is the oldest but he looks really young and is an amazing chef. Namjoon-hyung is the second oldest and he’s really smart-like, really smart; but he’s also the clumsiest person on the face of this planet. Hoseok-hyung is the third oldest, he is an amazing dancer and is the literal sun. None of them are related to me, but they’re my family. I love them so much.”

Jimin watches silently as Jungkook describes his friends and smiles softly at the clear adoration on his face.

The prince turns towards him with curious eyes, “Do you have friends?”

Jimin coos at his innocent expression, “Yes, I do.”

“Oo-tell me about them.”

“Well,” Jimin strokes his chin, ” first off, there’s Min Yoongi. He’s the oldest and literally the laziest person in the world. He likes to act like we’re bothering him, even though he likes to be cuddled and have his hand held. He protects everyone in the group. Then, there’s Lee Taemin. He is an amazing singer and dancer and is really passive aggressive. Next is Kim Taehyung. He’s my platonic soulmate and we do everything together. He looks like a supermodel and is absolutely _ obsessed  _ with Gucci. Lastly, there’s Zhong Chenle. He’s really cute and is like a mochi. He’s the baby of the group and I love spoiling him. They’re my family, my parents died thousands of years ago.”

Jungkook nods, “So, Lee, Zhong, Min, and Kim? Those sound awfully familiar.”

Jimin smirks, “Maybe it’s because the royal families live in their castles.”

Jimin watches the prince’s eyes widen almost comically, “You mean to tell me that every royal family has gotten their castle from a dragon??”

Jimin chuckles, “No, not every one, just the really important families.”

Jungkook nods, “So, have they ever, you know, tried to use you guys for war or anything.”

The dragon chuckles humorlessly, “I wish the fuck they would; they would some dead sons of bitches I’ll tell you that.”

Jungkook erupts into a fit of giggles and Jimin finds himself staring sweetly at the sight.

“No, seriously though,” Jimin says with a faraway look in his eyes ,” the rulers of these kingdoms are selfish and revel in war. So, yes they have. They’ve tried to chain me or threaten me in some way. Your grandfather was an asshole, he would always try and get me to fight for him in some battle. I resented humans for a very long time, hell-I still do, but your father never did that. So, I decided not to kill your royal family and here we are.”

Jimin looks over to the silent prince wondering if he bored him with his talk, only to find him crying.

Jimin immediately panics. Not only is he antisocial, he also hasn’t been in human company for over 50 years. 

“J-Jungkook! Are you alright?!?“

Jungkook sniffles and looks at Jimin with tear-filled eyes. “I’m so sorry hyung! I promise I would never try and use you for anything!” Jungkook falls back into a fit of sobs and Jimin smiles kindly at the prince.

Jungkook’s eyes widen as he feels himself being pulled against a sturdy body and sees Jimin’s arms wrapping around him. He looks up to see Jimin smiling a beautiful crescent eye smile at him.

“Thank you, Kookie. Thank you so much.”

—

2 hours later, Jungkook is still in Jimin’s chamber and they have moved on to less serious topics. Like 20 questions.

“So,” Jimin asks, “are you a virgin?”

Jungkook giggles, feeling drunk off of happiness, “No~, my turn. Are  _ you _ a virgin??”

Jimin smirks, “I’m six thousand years old, so imma go ahead and say no. Next, how old were you when you gave it up and who was it to?”

Jungkook smiles and strokes his chin, “Lets see...well, I was sixteen and it was to a dude named Eunwoo. I think. You? Same question.”

“Well, I was sixteen too-“ 

Jimin pauses and laughs and Jungkook’s surprised expression, “What?!”

Jungkook shakes his head slowly, “It’s just hard to believe that you were sixteen at one point.” This makes Jimin laugh again, “ How come you don’t look 6,000 years old??”

“Well,” Jimin speaks, “after we turn 25, our bodies stop aging, so we look young but are like, hella old.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen, “Really? Awesome!“

Jimin smirks pridefully, “That’s not all though. If we choose to mate with a human, they’ll become a dragon too.“

The dragon chuckles at the prince’s amazed expression. 

Jungkook, against his better his will (a big ’ol fuck you to his heart btw), wonders how life with Jimin would be. He could tell that the man was kind from the hours they spent together, so he’s sure that it would be nice.

You know, plus his dick- that’s a win too. Jungkook, with a raging blush, decides right then and there that he will win Jimin’s heart. (Or at least get fucked by him if he can’t achieve his first goal.)

The dragon watches with rapt attention as he sees the prince’s cheeks redden. Jimin smirks to himself.

You see, there are many things that dragons can do. Not only are they immortal, they are automatically 10 times more intelligent than any human. They can breathe fire, water, and air; they can control the earth, weather, and can even control people once they get experienced enough.

Even with all of those amazing skills, Jimin finds their ability to read minds and emotions the most useful. You heard it here kids, Jimin can hear everything that Jungkook is saying. He can even hear him right now, as the prince thirsts over how good he looks right now and how big his dick is. (Another perk of his dragon heritage.)

At first, Jimin was very apprehensive about talking to Jungkook. He hadn’t had a very good relationship with the prince’s grandfather and barely ever talked to the current king, so his impression of the Jeon family wasn’t too good; but, after reading his thoughts and seeing that he was serious about never using him for war, he decided that he liked the boy.

With his own small blush, he decides that he wouldn’t mind being courted by the shameless prince.

—

After over 8 hours of talking to the beautiful dragon, Jungkook returns to his own room. 

The bunny like prince flops down on his bed and starts giggling like a schoolgirl. He can’t believe that he really met a dragon today and that the dragon wants to be friends. 

He smiles brightly to himself as he recalls the exact words Jimin told him as he was leaving:

_ Feel free to come again. I don’t want to have to go searching for you, pretty prince. _

Jungkook had turned into a blushing mess and nodded, skipping in happiness all the way to his room, where he is currently rolling all over his bed, squealing and laughing.

After doing that for a good five minutes-he regrets nothing- the prince goes to take his shower. 

He falls into a peaceful slumber and dreams of the ethereal dragon.

—

‘Upset’ is not a good enough word to describe how absolutely pissed off Jungkook is right now.

When he woke up, all he wanted to do was get into the shower, get dressed, and go spend the day with Jimin.

Instead, when he woke up, showered, got dressed, and was on his way to Jimin’s chamber, he was stopped by his father who informed him that the princess of Seoul was there to see him. 

Which brings us to the present, where he is standing in front of Princess Jisoo of Seoul who is staring at him longingly. 

“Princess,” his father greets and kisses her hand, “it is so nice for you to come see my son. He is deeply grateful-aren’t you son?”

Jungkook scoffs and raises his eyebrow at her outstretched hand, obviously waiting for him to kiss it. He doesn’t, just looks at it in disgust, “No, he isn’t actually.”

Much to his pleasure, Jisoo looks embarrassed and drops her hand. His father sighs, “Please pay no attention to him, he's merely shy.”

“The hell I am.”

“So,” King Jeon continues, trying to lessen the tension, “why don’t you go on a walk with my son. I’m sure he would love to.”

“No I wouldn’t.” Jungkook cuts in, just to get ignored.

“Okay, I will.” Jisoo squeaks and turns to look at Jungkook bashfully, which he returns with a look of uninterest. 

Jungkook sighs, “Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with.”

He turns and starts walking, making Jisoo have to run to catch up and walk beside him.

Maybe the prince wouldn’t have been as upset if she would’ve been someone he could tolerate, but she’s not. She’s stuck up, annoying, spoiled, and pushy.

“So oppa-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“What do you want to do?”

The way she asks makes Jungkook cringe and almost gag, she is obviously looking to get fucked by him.

“Nothing with you.”

She giggles, “You’re so funny, baby.”

“I’m not your baby. I’m not even your friend. I want literally nothing to do with you.”

“Don’t worry, that’ll change soon.” Jungkook could tell that she was trying to be seductive, but all she did was make him want to throw up.

“No, it won’t. I can  _ assure  _ you that.”

“You’ll change your mind. I know you love me.” 

Her self-assured tone makes Jungkook even more upset. He speeds up even more and they make it back to the front of the castle in 5 minutes.

Jungkook immediately turns away and walks into the castle, making sure to close the door behind him. 

Once inside, he lets out his most frustrated sigh and stomps to the throne room where he knows he’ll find his father. 

As soon as he slams open the door, his father is on his feet and walking towards him with his hands outstretched, “Now listen, son. I-“

“You what father?! Huh?? You KNOW I’m gay! Why would you continue to try and set me up with these hoes?!?”

“BECAUSE YOU CAN’T BE GAY!!” Jungkook is stunned into silence and his father takes a few deep breaths before calming down, “ You have to marry a woman. Men can’t have children.”

The prince’s eyes water, “Fuck you.” He spits out before running out of the room.

Not even thinking about it, Jungkook runs to Jimin’s room. 

Jimin is already standing at the door when Jungkook arrives, having heard and felt Jungkook’s angry and sad emotions. 

When the prince sees Jimin in his doorway, he immediately breaks down and runs into his arms.

Jungkook had known his father wasn’t particularly supportive of his sexual orientation, but he never thought he would deny him the right to love who he wants. It made him undeniably sad because he knew that his mother wouldn’t support him either.

“Sh, it’s okay Kookie. Don’t cry, I’m right here. I got you Kook, I got you.”

Jimin’s soothing words bring him a much needed comfort, and he feels himself calming down rapidly.

The dragon hadn’t wanted to use this power on the prince, but he felt that it was the right decision. It physically hurt him to see Jungkook cry, he couldn’t stand seeing him upset about anything. It made him want to hunt down and kill whoever made him feel like this.

Jimin takes a deep breath, bringing his elongated canines back to a normal size. He couldn’t just murder the King of Busan.

Well-he could, but that would probably make Jungkook sad. Plus, it would be a lot of work, so he just holds the sniffling prince until he feels him completely relax.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jimin asks, calmly.

Jungkook sniffles again and buried his face into Jimin’s bare chest, “My dad basically told me that I can’t be gay.”

Jimin nods, “What happened?”

“I woke up and was coming to see you-“

“Oh~,” Jimin drawls out, smirking goofily, “so early in the morning? You must really like me.”

“Shut up.” Jungkook groans, making Jimin laugh, “ like I was saying, I was coming to see you, but my father stopped me and told that bitch Jisoo was here to see me; Jisso is the princess of Seoul by the way, I don’t like her because she knows that I’m gay and still tries to get with me. She even tried to drug me one time!”

The dragon recoils in shock, “Does the King know that?!”

Jungkook becomes sad again, “Yeah, I told him, but he didn’t believe me. He accused me of lying to try and get out of marrying her.”

Jimin has to, once again, stop himself from murdering the most powerful king in the world. “It’s okay Kookie, I believe you. Fuck your father, you don’t need him if you have me.”

Jungkook starts to cry again, “Thank you hyung.”

“Of course, I’ll always be here for you.”

—

“Kook...Kookie...Jungkook...Junglebook,” Jimin giggles, “lmao, Junglebook oppar. I’m so using that in the future.”

That makes Jungkook wake up. “Don’t you dare.”

Jimin giggles again, making Jungkook’s heart flutter, “Oh, I think I will dare.“

The sleepy prince glares at the, still naked, dragon, “Fine, then I get to call you Jiminie. Jiminie Cricket.”

It is the prince’s turn to smirk as he sees Jimin’s face heat up.

“Whatever,“ Jimin averts his eyes, “I came here because I want you to come with me into town.“

“Town?” Jungkook asks.

Jimin giggles at the half asleep prince’s confusion, “Yes, town. There are some things I need to get and I want you to come with me. It’ll be a good way to spend time together, plus- I know you don’t want to be here after what happened yesterday.”

Jungkook raises his eyebrows and nods his head, Jimin had a great point. He'd be damned if he stayed here with his father all day.

“Okay,” Jungkook agrees, “just give me a second to get dressed.” He gets out of bed but turns back around to eye Jimin, “You should probably put on some clothes. I may like looking at your dick but everyone else might not.”

Jimin smirks, “So you like looking at my dick, huh??”

Jungkook raises his eyebrow in question, “Yes, I thought that was obvious.”

That makes the dragon laugh and Jungkook walks into his bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

It takes him 30 minutes to shower and get dressed. 

“Alright,” Jungkook says, walking out of the steamy bathroom, “I’m ready to go-“

He stops and sighs, seeing Jimin is still not dressed and is balled up under his covers.

“Jimin,” he says, trying to scold him but failing at the cute sight, “why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Jimin peeks at him from under the cover, “‘Cause I don’t have any clothes.” He says cutely, the covers muffling his voice.

The prince coos at him, “That’s okay, I’ll give you some of mine.”

Jungkook walks over to his dresser and ruffles through it, he decides on one of his gray sweaters and a pair of booty shorts. The sweater would cover the dragon up anyway, and it would be very nice for him to be able to see Jimin in some booty shorts.

Hmmm, very nice indeed.

He smiles to himself as he hands Jimin the clothes.

The dragon groans and gets from under the covers, he picks up the items and starts dressing.

Jungkook watches with rapt attention at how Jimin’s ass jiggles as he struggles to pull up the bottoms, his thick thighs making it hard for him.

When he finally gets his clothes on, he turns to Jungkook and the prince just about has a heart attack.

As it turns out, Jimin is way smaller than him when it comes to clothing sizes, meaning that he is absolutely drowning in his hoodie.

Jimin pulls the hood over his sleek black hair and smiles at Jungkook, “I really like this hoodie! You smell so good, can I keep it, please?”

Jungkook has to remind himself that getting a boner right now would not be beneficial to anybody, and that, although he’s sure that Jimin would help him out, it’s not what he came here for.

The prince nods, “Of course you can, actually, you can have all of my clothes if I get to see you looking like this more often.”

Jimin blushes hard at Jungkook's thoughts and comment, “I’ll hold you to that then. Don’t be surprised if you wake up and see me stealing all your stuff.”

Jungkook shrugs, “Trust me, I’ll help you carry it back to your room.”

Jimin giggles, “Okay, can we go now?”

“Yeah, lets go.”

—

“How many times have I told you that I’m not going to  _ fly  _ you to your friends house??”

Jungkook whines and pouts, “But hyung, I really wanna go see tg today, and if you don’t take me, I’ll have to ask my dad. I ain’t doin that shit period so…”

Jimin sighs and rubs his hands over his face, “ Why don’t you just take your car??”

Jungkook frowns intensely, “I don’t trust it-that bitch is extra shady.”

Everything is quiet between the pair for a few minutes and Jungkook keeps his far off glare, obviously remembering something tragic.

The whole scene makes Jimin laugh violently. His whole body falls forward, making Jungkook have to snap out of his stupor to catch him. The smaller male doesn’t seem to register the fact that he almost just died and continues to laugh merrily. The prince stares at him in confusion for a few seconds, obviously wondering what was so funny, before laughing with him.

The two stand in the middle of a clearing in the forest, laughing hysterically and leaning on each other for support. Eventually, the two fall to the ground, still chuckling here and there.

“So…” Jungkook drawls.

“So, what?”

“So, will you fly to my friends house or not?”

Jimin sighs heavily and Jungkook is quick to roll over and cling to him, “Please, hyung! Just this once?!”

Jimin sighs for the hundredth time that day, “Fine, but just this once, okay?”

“Okay!” The prince responds excitedly.

Jumping to his feet, Jungkook squeals and claps his hands in anticipation. He had never seen a person turn into a dragon and had never flown on one either-hell, he hadn’t known they existed until about two days ago, so all of this was very new and exciting to him.

Jimin giggles at the bunny like prince and stands up.

Jungkook watches as Jimin removes his clothes and folds them up. Not missing the opportunity to stare at Jimin’s ass, Jungkook accepts the clothes he is being handed.

“Hold these and make sure not to drop them, okay? Or else, your friends will have to see me naked for the duration of the visit.”

Jungkook immediately lets out an animalistic growl and clenches the items in his hands tightly, the thought of someone else seeing Jimin naked makes him unbelievably angry.

Jimin shivers as he feels the anger rolling off of the handsome prince in waves and smells his scent change, he forces himself to calm down and walks over to Jungkook. He hugs him and lets out soothing pheromones that Jungkook’s body unconsciously reacts to, making him melt into Jimin. 

“It’s okay, pretty prince, just don’t drop my clothes.”

Jungkook nods, suddenly feeling calm and content.

“Good, now!” Jimin,Ives back abruptly, making Jungkook blink himself out of his daze and refocus, “Imma need you to step back a bit, don’t want you to get hurt. I’ll nod my head once it’s safe to get on, and, when I do, I want to to climb slowly and carefully. Once you’re fully seated, grab onto the horn in the middle of my head and-for the love of everything holy-please don’t let go.”

The prince nods obediently at all of Jimin’s rules and awaits eagerly to see him turn. Jimin smiles softly at him before backing up to the middle of the clearing. 

What happens next can only be described with one word: magic.

Jungkook watches as Jimin takes a deep breath and lifts his arms to the sky. Slowly, shiny blacks scales begin to cover his body and two horns appear on top of his head. Jimin then moves to kneel on his hands and knees- and, of course, the sight of Jimin in that position didn’t make Jungkook horny. Course not. 

The prince's mouth drops open as Jimin's body gets bigger and bigger, his legs and arms getting longer and arching, until two huge, shiny black wings sprout from his back. It then hits Jungkook as he marvels at Jimin in dragon form, he is friends with a mythical, shape shifting beast.

In that moment, he thanks every god in heaven that he was bored and decided to go exploring the castle that day. He”s so thankful that he decides to go to church on Sundays.

Once Jimin feels the last of his bones pop into place he looks over to Jungkook, who is crying and thanking God for ‘ his extreme boredom and a lack of good porn on that fateful day”.

Jungkook continues to thank God for blessing him so heavily and apologize for not coming to church-that is, until he hears a deep and demonic rumble- to which, he lets out his manliest scream (re: the most high-pitched thing know to man) and jumps ten feet into the air.

He fearfully looks over to the confused dragon, “Was that...you?” He asks, clutching Jimin’s clothes to his chest.

The dragon seems to focus really hard on something before opening its mouth, “Yes.”

Jungkook stares at the dragon in disbelief, while Jimin smiles proudly at remembering how to talk in his dragon form. It had been literal millennials since the last time he had done so; after he got old enough to shift into his human form, he decided that he liked to talk normally much better than what he was doing before.

Plus, that shit is  _ hard. _

Even as a kid, he was very quiet and didn’t talk much due to the fact that doing so was really taxing. That shit aint never sat right with him, but he decided that he would keep doing it if it meant seeing the wonderstruck look on Jungkook’s face more often.

“Wow Jiminie! That’s so cool!” The prince beams, bounding towards him and rubbing his stomach, his hands only reaching a miniscule part of his body.

The scent of pride is basically wafting off of Jimin in waves at the praise he is receiving, making him want to keep talking as long as Jungkook keeps telling him how cool he is.

“You can climb now.” Jimin rumbles in his earth shaking dragon voice, startling Jungkook again.

“Okay!” The prince says, shaking from excitement-he is really about to fly on a dragon, he can’t believe it!

Jungkook goes to climb on Jimin’s back, but, after falling like ten times, Jimin sighs and reaches one huge arm back to help him.

“Thank you.” Jungkook blushes as he is lifted in Jinmim’s hand and set on the dragon’s back. 

He then moves up and sits exactly where he was instructed. Finally, he is ready with Jimin’s clothes between himself and the horn he is holding onto for dear life.

“Ready?” Jimin rumbles, making Jungkook be able to feel the vibrations throughout his body.

“Yes.” He whispers, body coursing with adrenaline.

The dragon nods and crouches before taking off into the air. 

The prince gasps at the beautiful sight from the clouds. The sun had already started to set, making the sky a purplish pink. When he looks down, he can see the lights of the city twinkle through the clouds.

He then looks back up, over the horn of the sleek black dragon and just watches the sky change colors. In that moment, he feels a peace like never before, and it really hits him that he is just a miniscule part of the universe. His title as prince of the biggest kingdom in the world means nothing, after all, there are dragons and other mystical things that are much more powerful that exist.

  
  


For some reason, this makes him laugh. He can feel pure joy coursing through his body giving him a sort of high. He throws his arms up into the sky and hoots as loud as he can, laughing and giggling profusely.

Jimin hears a loud holler from behind him and turns his head back to see the prince laughing and smiling so wide that he might break his face. He can’t help but stare at the beautiful prince, just taking in the childlike happiness on his face that Jimin decides is his best look.

Jungkook can feel someone staring at him, so he looks down from where his head and arms are upturned to the sky, once he sees that it’s Jimin, he gives him his brightest smile.

Jimin just about has a heart attack seeing Jungkook directing that beautiful smile towards him, eyes and nose scrunched up cutely.

Suddenly, Jimin feels a painful ache in his heart and realizes that he loves him. He loves this prince that busted into his room two days ago, who didn’t freak out when he saw him but offered his hand and a genuine smile, the prince that makes him laugh and blush and smile, the prince that promised to never use him for his own gain, he loves this beautifully pure human being.

It scares him,terrifies him-even, but he can’t bring himself to reject the idea. Jimin had always been a rational person and he knows that once his dragon picks a mate, that’s who he’ll love until death. He knows that his life will never be the same now, not without the shameless, blushing, hilarious, and beautiful prince by his side.

He turns back forwards and chuckles to himself. He really went and fell in love- huh?

—-

“Jungkook, what the  _ actual fuck _ is that?”

“Well, Jin-hyung, this is my trusty dragon and future husband Jiminie Cricket.”

Seokjin turns to look at the sleek black dragon Jungkook is currently sitting on top of and shakes his head. “Why do you always get yourself into shit like this, hm? How the fuck did you ever find a  _ fucking dragon??” _

Jungkook shrugs, “Hyung, can you help me down?”

“Sure.” Jimin rumbles and they both hear a scream from in front of them. Immediately, Jimin moves to cover Jungkook’s body with his own, crouching down and baring his teeth, he snarls dangerously.

They both look for the sound, to find that it came from Seokjin who is curling in on himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!” He screams.

“What was what?” Jungkook asks from behind the defensive dragon.

“THAT DEMONIC NOISE!” 

“Oh,” Jungkook nods in understanding, tapping Jimin’s leg, “Jiminie, it’s okay.” This makes the dragon slowly retract himself from in front of the prince and lay down, still on high alert. Now that his dragon side has picked Jungkook as their mate, he is going to be very protective over him-plus, this isn’t his territory, he doesn’t know what the humans are like over here.

“That was just Jimin,” Jungkook explains slowly, moving to it on one of Jimin’s gigantic arms and rubbing the dragon’s head, “anyways-aren’t you happy?! I got him to fly me here so that I could hang out with you guys today. At first I wasn’t gonna come, but I can’t miss the annual meeting of our friend group-now can I?

Jin smiles at what he considers to be his youngest son, “I guess not, huh?” He then looks to the beautiful dragon in front of him, “Hello Jimin-ssi. It is very nice to meet you, thank you for not killing my annoying son-but it couldn’t have been me.”

Jimin chuckles at the beautiful man’s remark, ignoring Jungkook’s protests, “Nice to meet you too. Actually,” he turns to a pouting Jungkook, “Junglebook Oppar over here was very charming, just couldn’t be myself to do it.”

“Yeah, well, that is the only good trait he inherited. We all know it was academic skill.” This makes Jimin laugh, heartily.

“So when did this turn into a slander Jungkook session?” The prince whines, “Anyways, here you go Jimin,” he hands the dragon his clothes, “you can shift now. I really want you to meet my friends. After all, I have to show off my future husband.”

Jimin shakes his head in exasperation at the casual wayJungkook declares that but starts the process to shift back anyway. 

“Oh wait!” Jungkook moves to stand in front of the shifting dragon, “Hyung, turn around!”

“Oh!” Jin hurries and faces the other way and hears Jungkook exhale in relief.

Once Jimin fully in human form, he redresses in the shorts and hoodie. Jungkook admires him for a few more seconds before telling Jin he can turn back around.

“Wow.” Is all Jin says as he lays eyes on Jimin. 

Jimin can smell the pride wafting off of Jungkook at Jin’s response, “I know right! Isn’t he beautiful? That’s my husband after all, although, I like his personality the most.”

Jimin blushes and smacks Jungkook’s arm, “You haven’t even made me your boyfriend yet, let alone your husband, so stop bragging on me.”

Jungkook laughs, “I will soon, don’t even worry about it.”

“Okay~,” Jin speaks, “sorry to interrupt this heavy flirting session but we should head in now.”

“Right,” Jungkook nods, “lead the way.”

The three walk down a long corridor before being directed into a huge room with all types of television, game consoles, and different entertainment equipment.

“Well my new son, “ Jin says with a bright smile, “welcome to the group! My name is Kim Seokjin and I’m your mother now!”

Jimin is startled at first but quickly smiles back, “Okay eomma.”

Jin squeals and hugs Jimin tightly, “Awww, you're so cute. You’re already my new favorite.”

They both ignore Jungkook’s protest behind them, “Time to meet you father, Jiminie!” Jin says excitedly and goes to look for someone.

After a minute, he comes back with a man. Jimin watches as a tall man is brought into the room by Seokjin, obviously confused on what’s happening.

“Here he is! Jimin, this is your new father Kim Namjoon. He is my husband.”

Jimin bows to him, “Hello appa.”

The man bows back, “Hello it’s very nice to meet you. I guess you’re my new kid-huh?”

Jimin smiles, “I guess I am.” He receives a very dimpled grin back in return.

“Great!” Jin exclaims, “Now it’s time to meet your older brother.”

Jin pulls Jimin towards the back section of the room, making him almost trip over himself before regaining his balance. Jungkook and Namjoon just look at each other before smiling and following them.

“So Jungkook,” Namjoon asks, “who is that?”

“Oh. That’s my future husband slash faithful dragon Jiminie Cricket.” 

It is very silent between the pair for a couple of seconds, “Did you say,  _ dragon?” _

Jungkook nods, “Sure did.”

“...You mean to tell me that Jimin is a dragon?”

“Yessir.”

“...”

“...”

“And how, pray tell, did you find that out?”

“Ah well,” Jungkook chuckles, “I was bored a couple days ago and started exploring the castle. I came across this room with a huge, black, sinister looking door that I had never seen before and wanted to know what it was behind it, so I opened up the door and came face to face with this gigantic sleek black dragon. He was sleeping on the biggest pile of gold I’ve ever seen before and I woke him up to ask why he was there, then I almost died and he caught me and the he turned into a human and then I stared at his dick and then we introduced ourselves and we talked for eight hours so yeah .”

“...”

“...”

“Okay.” Namjoon sighs in exasperation, of course it would be Jungkook who befriended a dragon.

“Cool.” Jungkook smiles and they walk into the room 

“Awww, he’s so cute,” they hear their best friend/sunshine squeal, “what’s his name.”

Seokjin is practically bounding in place, “I know right! His name is Jimin and he’s a dragon! Jungkook found him in his castle and sweet Jiminie flew him over here!”

“He’s a dragon!? Never mind, it doesn’t matter. Hey Jimin,” Hoseok puts his hands on Jimin’s shoulders, “can you talk?”

“Yes,” Jimin smiles sweetly, “ it’s very nice to meet you. I like your smile.”

Hoseok’s already huge smile gets wider and he squeals, “Even your voice is cute, and you’re so polite! What’s your relationship with our Kookie, hm?”

The dragon opens his mouth to explain their friendship but is cut of my a very certain Junglebook, “He’s my future husband.”

The whole room quiets again as Hoseok stares open mouthed at Jungkook, “Okay, I have many questions, but the most pressing would be how  _ you  _ managed to pull someone like  _ Jimin _ ?! He’s waaaaay out of your league my guy. Way out of it.”

Jungkook shrugs, “I dunno man, guess he just couldn’t resist my charm.”

Jimin scoffs, “What charm? All you did was stare at my dick the entire time.”

Hoseok lets out a laugh, “Dear God, that sounds just like him.”

The prince makes noise of protest, “It does not.”

“ _ Yes,”  _ the other four men say at the same time, “ _ it does.” _

“Whatever.“ Jungkook grumbles, pouting starts them.

Jimin chuckles and gives him a hug, “Aw, don’t pout babe.”

Jungkook immediately gives in and returns Jimin’s hug, of course he doesn’t miss the opportunity to smell his hair.

For research purposes of course.

“Well,” Namjoon interrupts their cuddling session, “Jimin, why don’t you have a seat and tell us a little bit about yourself.”

“Okay.”

They all migrate over to the couches. Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok sit on the couch, while Jungkook and Jimin sit on the couch opposite to theirs.

“Alright, well,” Jimin starts, he grabs Jungkook's hand and tangles their fingers together, “ as you all know, my name is Park Jimin. I’m a dragon and we don’t actually live on earth most of the time, but, when I got old enough, I joined a pack and we all decided to move here.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Hoseok asks, then apologizes for interrupting.

“It’s fine, I’m actually five-thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine years old; but, I’m 24 in human years. My birthday is on October 13, you guys would understand the year because it was literally thousands of years before people started making days. Um, I have no siblings and my parents died millennials ago. My pack consists of four other dragons that uh-well, I’ll explain that later I guess. Yeah, that’s just about it. Well-not really, but that’s it for right now.”

“Awesome,” Seokjin claps, “I’m sure you already know us but we’ll introduce ourselves anyway. My name is Kim Seokjin, I rule the Kim dynasty with my husband, Namjoon. I’m 27 and my parents are alive and healthy, but we don’t speak because they didn’t approve of my relationship with Joonie; and, I am so sorry to hear about your parents, but don’t worry, I will do my very best as your new mother.”

“I guess I’ll go next. My name is Kim Namjoon and I rule this dynasty with Jinnie. I am 25. I wasn’t born into a noble family, but I was smart enough to have gained a job as a governor, where I met my husband. My parents died years ago but we didn’t have a good relationship anyways; and, just like Jin said, I’m sorry for your loss and I will make sure to be a good father to you.”

“Oh, oh, “ Hoseok says excitedly, “my turn. My name is Jung Hoseok, and I rule the Jung dynasty. I’m 26. My parents weren’t royalty or anything but the old queen and king thought I was a good dancer, so they took me off the streets. After the queen’s husband died, she gave the kingdom to me. He I am, I guess. Sorry for your parents’ death, my father was a piece of shit who abused my mother and I, but it must be hard losing your parents. But, no matter, you now have two new parents plus a brother and husband- I guess- so that’s an upgrade.”

“Now, that we’ve all introduced ourselves, we’d all like to welcome you into our family.” Seokjin says and everybody nods.

“On three everybody,” Namjoon adds, gesturing for everyone to stand up, “ ready? 3, 2, 1, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY JIMIN!”

All four of them tackle Jimin in a hug and he feels his eyes start to well up with tears. He has never experienced anything but hate from humans, so to have four of them accept him so easily is almost too much for him to handle.

  
  


“Thank you!” He yells as happiness and love envelop him.

Well, it seems as if our dear Jiminie Cricket has found himself a new family. Look at that.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
